Camicazi
Camicazi is one of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's best friends. She is a fierce sword-fighter from the Bog-Burglar Tribe, a tribe of female Vikings, and the heir to their chief, Big-Boobied Bertha. Biography Meeting Hiccup and Escaping from Fort Sinister Camicazi makes her first appearance. She meets Hiccup and Fishlegs when they are imprisoned by the Romans in Fort Sinister. Like Hiccup, she is one of several Viking heirs that the Romans have kidnapped in order to foment mistrust and war between the various tribes. At first mistaking Hiccup and Fishlegs for Roman spies, she attacks them with her sword, and develops grudging respect for Hiccup when he proves to be a competent sword fighter. Declaring that Bog-Burglars are the world's greatest escape artists, she hatches various breakout plans, all of which fail: *First, she knits Hiccup and Fishlegs' waistcoats together and attaches a fish head to it, hoping to lure a Gronckle to grab it and fly them away; the first part of the plan succeeds, but the Gronckle drops her in the middle of Roman soldiers in the middle of a card game; *Next, she tries to dig her way out with Hiccup's helmet, but her tunnel comes out in The Fat Consul's bathroom (while he is still having a bath); *Finally, she ambushes the soldier who brings their food and takes his clothes, planning to disguise herself, but the Roman's clothes are way too large on her. After this third plan fails she eventually gives up and her normally cheerful mood begins to falter. But then Hiccup hatches a plan with the help of the self-proclaimed Nano-dragon "god" Ziggerastica. After Hiccup helps them escape by posing as Thor with the help of the Nano-Dragons, they quickly try to sail away on The Valhalla Express, but Alvin lowers a gate and cleaves the ship in two. Clinging to the gate as the water rises, Camicazi directs Hiccup and Fishlegs to a Roman hot air balloon for escape. They make it to the vessel and are nearly free, but Alvin hooks himself to the basket with his golden hand-hook. Hiccup instructs everyone to turn the basket in one direction, unscrewing the hook from Alvin's hand and he plummets into the water and the Sharkworms. Camicazi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs float in the balloon and crash-land onto the deck of the Hooligan and Bog-Burglar ships, sailing out to find Hiccup and Camicazi. As a sign of good will, the Bog-Burglar chief returns Grimbeard's Shield, something her tribe had stolen at least 100 years before. Snotlout grabs it and holds it up triumphantly, even though he had nothing to do with the heirs' return. Camicazi instructs Fishlegs to push him, which he does. Top-heavy from holding the shield, Snotlout falls into the sea and gets laughed at by everyone. Quest for the Frozen Potato Camicazi arrives on Berk to attend the Freya'sday Fete and participate in the Young Hero's Smashsticks-on-Ice competition. She quickly scores as goal and her Bog-Burglar team eventually wins. Despite her preoccupation, she still overhears Hiccup planning to go on a Quest for the Frozen Potato. Camicazi later joins Hiccup in his sleigh to Hysteria on the Quest. They sneak onto the roof of the Hysteric Great Hall during a Freya'sday Eve Feast. Camicazi employs her considerable burglary skills and stays undetected in the rafters. Hiccup, on the other hand, falls down into a giant cauldron of onion soup and is captured. After the Hysterics fall asleep, Camicazi saves Hiccup and steals the Potato, as well as the Ticking Thing which was in the box with it. This causes a chain reaction of events, resulting in the two potato-burglars sledding away on a tray from the Great Hall, which is now on fire. They escape in their sleigh, but Norbert the Nutjob catches up. Just then the thick winter ice cracks on the Sullen Sea, and an angry Doomfang emerges. It steals the potato, resulting in Hiccup inadvertently 'lifting' the curse on the Hysterics. Norbert lets Hiccup and Camicazi leave. She accompanies Hiccup back to Hooligan Village, where she watches as Hiccup almost dies from Vorpentitis, not Fishlegs. Ultimately, Fishlegs saves Hiccup by shooting him in the foot with an arrow that has potato juice on it. Quest to Stop the Volcano from Exploding Camicazi returns to Berk to attend the Thing; a meeting of all the local Viking tribes before helping Hiccup, Fishlegs and Humongously Hotshot the hero to try to stop the volcano from exploding. At the meeting Camicazi steals the fire stone during the scrum to allow Hiccup to address the crowd and persuade the Vikings to help him to stop the volcano from exploding. She later steals the stone from Stoick after her reclaims it an attempt to belittle Hiccup. She is ashamed that the Bog Burglars are fleeing while the Hooligans never surrender. Camicazi joins them in stealing the Peregrine Falcon and sailing to Lava Lout island before climbing to the summit to drop the fire stone into the volcano. However on the way they all meet Alvin the Treacherous and Camicazi hides the stone in her waistcoat. She, along with Fishlegs fight the exterminator dragon but is captured but long after Fishlegs. She joins Hiccup in singing while waiting for their impending doom. Camicazi almost gets the retrieves the stone before it is knocked out of her hands by Toothless and then snatched by Alvin after rolling down the mountainside. Camicazi and Fishlegs fly to the Pergrine Falcon on Humongous's white dragon. Camicazi returns to her homeland with her tribe. Quest to Save Toothless from Exile After Toothless incinerated the only copy of How to Train Your Dragon on Berk, Camicazi joined Hiccup and Fishlegs in their quest to steal another copy so Stoick wouldn't banish Toothless. Camicazi persuades Hiccup and Fishlegs to in turn 'borrow' Big-Boobied Bertha's stealth dragon that she in turn stole from Madguts the Murderous. The stealth dragon drops them off at the only window to the library and Camicazi and Fishlegs manage to get in without anyone noticing but Hiccup causes the four hundred guards and driller dragons look up and take notice. The window then becomes blocked when a driller dragon unsuccessfully attempts to kill them. Camicazi then introduces the boys to her dragon the Stormfly, who promptly guides them to the animal training section. After retrieving the book the trio and greeted by the Hairy Scary Librarian who engages Camicazi and Hiccup in a sword fight who after some help from Fishlegs eventually wins but at the cost of Stormfly's memory who was knocked out by one of the swords when the Librarian fell. Camicazi was very relieved when Stormfly recovered. All three wander around the library searching for the exits and eventually discover a hidden exit filled with poisonous Piffleworm dragons. Eventually the trio find the stealth dragon and their way back to Berk and promptly squash the Librarian who was attempting to kill Camicazi's mother and Hiccup's father. Bertha scolds Camicazi for pilfering her stolen goods and Camicazi admires Hiccup for his fluent lies to Gumboil and Madguts. Camicazi joins Hiccup, Fishlegs and the rest of the Hooligan and Bog Burglar tribes for Hiccups birthday feast. Friendly Inter-Tribal Swimming Race During an inter tribal friendly swimming race Camicazi was kidnapped along with Hiccup and Fishlegs by Raptortongues and taken to Norbert the Nutjob who she had previously stolen a potato from. They were taken to America with the Hysteric tribe due to Hiccups ability to read the ticking thing and guide them to America and this saved them from death by axe. Camicazi thinks up several escape plans all of which Fishlegs scoffs at and is extremely worried when Hiccup falls down the slave hatch. Initially against the idea of escaping with the slaves on board the American Dream 2 Camicazi helps steal the keys to open the slave hatch. Camicazi takes over the steering of the ship during the night time escape but loses control of the wheel when the Stormfly wriggles in her sleep. During the disruption that follows the slaves escape without them and Hiccup causes a Leviathorgan to follow the ship. Camicazi is now seen pedaling the Keep the Boat from Sinking and Scare away Monster Sea Creatures Machine which Red Ronald practically cried as he was so grateful she wouldn't tell Norbert. The trio then hide in the crows nest to escape Norbert's wrath. When America is in sight Hiccup tricks the crew into fighting each other and Camicazi and Hiccup both fight Norbert and Camicazi steals back the ticking thing. Camicazi and Fishlegs are washed off the ship by the force of the wave when the Leviathorgan attacks the ship. Camicazi witnesses Hiccup and Norbert's final sword fight. Camicazi attempts to rescue Hiccup from drowning when he dives off the ships masts into the sea but Fishlegs gets to him first.. Together Camicazi and Fishlegs heave Hiccup onto a table and start to swim away from America and into the open ocean where they eventually meet the wanderer slaves they helped escape, who promptly welcome the three Vikings aboard and take them part of the way back to Berk and they fly the rest of the way in Norbert's flying machine that was rescued from the waves. Camicazi, Fishlegs and Hiccup have the honor of being the last men and woman back from the race where Camicazi witnesses Hiccup being crowned the last man back and she returns home with the rest of the Bog Burglars. Darkness of Berserk Camicazi was lost at sea during a storm (How to Break a Dragons Heart) whilst sailing in her boat the Stormy Petrel, before being captured by UG the Uglithug and kept as a prisoner on Berserk. Camicazi attempted to sing the Bog-Burglar national anthem whilst in her tree prison but unfortunately it could not be heard outside diminishing hopes of rescue. During her stay in the tree prison Camicazi worried about her dragon Stormfly who had been taken by UG and did not worry about her chances of escape despite not being able to dig anywhere or open any of the locks. Hiccup managed to rescue her with a key that opens all locks because she dropped a trail of winkles which Toothless could follow and Hiccup guessed that the trail was a result of her quick thinking. Camicazi was extremely grateful to be let out and let out a whoop of excitement when she realized that she was being set free. She eventually helped Hiccup to destroy the Berserk Village by threatening the Berserk Chief with her sword claiming to kill him unless he succumbed to Hiccups demands and insulting him by telling him her age which caused him to feel quite pathetic. Camicazi managed to kill three Berserks although she did have the advantage of dropping down on them from above. Camicazi was disappointed when they were met by the Hooligan tribe that Stoick made her return with them to her mother rather than stay and spill some more Berserk blood. She was pleased when Stormfly was safely returned to her at the end of the novel. At Flashburn's School of Swordfighting Hunt for the Dragon Jewel Getting Hiccup to Tomorrow Ending the Second Dragon War Personality Camicazi is hyperactive and somewhat overconfident, but also very brave and loyal to her friends. Like all Bog-Burglars, she is generally disdainful towards men, including the Hairy Hooligans, but is one of the few people who has a healthy respect for Hiccup's abilities and his bravery. Hiccup, on the other hand, notes in Book 4 that "If Camicazi had a fault, it was that she was very, very, pleased with herself. But it had to be admitted, she was an excellent burglar". Hiccup, at least at first, preferred she not get involved in some of their escapades because she is a girl. She often has to prove herself that she is a capable Viking, despite her gender. Physical Appearance Camicazi is a "small girl with wild blonde hair and a ferocious expression." She is depicted with hoop earrings, necklaces, and bracelets along her arms. Her sword sheath almost drags the ground, as she is "at least a head shorter than" Hiccup in Book 3. In Book 4, Camicazi is described as "a very small girl with a swagger and the tangliest hair in the Inner Isles." Abilities As both a Viking and a member of the Bog-Burglar Tribe, Camicazi has several useful skills and abilities that have allowed her to survive against many enemies more experienced than her and help Hiccup in his many adventures: *'Sword-fighting: '''Despite her short stature, Camicazi is an incredibly skilled sword-fighter, able to hold her own against enemies such as Alvin the Treacherous and Norbert the Nutjob. Together with Hiccup, she was even able to fight the FlashMaster, the Hairy Scary Librarian, to a standstill. As noted by Hiccup, one of the reasons that she is so difficult to fight is that she is constantly talking to - and insulting - her opponent, making it hard for them to concentrate on countering her moves. She also moves around quickly, and is even able to multi-task while sword-fighting, such as eating a sandwich. *'Thievery: '''Even among the Bog-Burglars, Camicazi's skills at pick-pocketing are almost unrivaled, except perhaps by her mother, Big-Boobied Bertha. She was even able to steal the underpants of Stoick the Vast while he was still wearing them. Camicazi has special gear for theivery including a black suit, rope, and various lock picks. *'Escapology:' Camicazi is a very skilled escape artist and has been able to escape from almost every trap and prison that she has ended up in. She has only failed to escape a prison twice in her life: the first being Fort Sinister, though it should be noted that she was able to escape from her cell several times but was continuously caught. The second time was when she was imprisoned in the trees of Berserk, which Hiccup believed could only have been crafted by the Hysteric Tribe. In both of these situations, Camicazi had to rely on Hiccup to get her out. *'Sailing:' Camicazi has demonstrated adequate skill at sailing as she sailed the American Dream 2 while being chased by a Leviathorgan and trying to help Hiccup escape a pack of Polar-Serpents. Memorable Quotes Appearances Trivia *The name Camicazi comes from the Japanese word "Kamikaze," which literally means "divine wind" but is more commonly used to describe Japanese suicide pilots. According to Cressida, DreamWorks considered the name politically incorrect. *She does not directly appear in the film adaptation of How to Train Your Dragon. However, Astrid Hofferson is considered to be Camicazi's film adaptation, as mentioned by Cressida Cowell. *She once stole a pair of underpants from Stoick the Vast, while he was still wearing them which is similar to Snotlout's achievement of stealing a pair of Baggybum's underpants whilst he was still wearing them. *Snotlout in the books doesn't seem to like her as he resented having to search for her and said that if they found her corpse in the gorge he 'would not be crying over his cocoa.' *Camicazi's traits seem to be carried to the main female characters of the film series; Astrid Hofferson and Ruffnut Thorston. **Cressida Cowell has said that Astrid especially bears a strong resemblance to Camicazi and is considered the movie's alternative version of the character. They are both blue eyed fighter blondes with a dragon named Stormfly.Cressida Cowell, Twitter Gallery Camicazi burgling.png|Camicazi with many possessions she stole. HTSD-Camicazi1.JPG|In How to Speak Dragonese HTSD-Camicazi2.JPG HTSD-Camicazi3.JPG HTSD-Camicazi4.JPG HTSD-Camicazi5.JPG HTSD-CamicaziFatConsul.JPG HTSD-Gang1.JPG HTSD-Gang2.JPG HTSD-Gang3.JPG HTSD-ValhallaExpress.JPG HTSD-Alvin3.JPG HTSD-RomanBalloon.JPG HtCaDC-Camicazi1.JPG|In How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse HTCADC-Camicazi2.JPG HTCADC-Camicazi3.JPG HTCADC-Hiccup8.JPG|Hidden in the rafters HTCADC-NorbertCamicazi.JPG HtCaDC-HopefulPuffin1.JPG HtCaDC-StoickWrinklyCamicazi.JPG HtCaDC-HiccupCamicazi1.JPG References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bog-Burglars Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Children Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:Human Characters from the Books